portmanteaufandomcom-20200213-history
Techniques
For all techniques, the cost goes as follows, Minor technique, 1 Ap Major technique, 2 Ap plus the similar named minor technique Minor Pushover, +2 to Push DP for all combat actions. Major Pushover, +3 to Push DP, +1 meters after lowering (this doesn't apply to spells) Minor Lift, +2 to your Muscle check for all throws. Major Lift, +3 to your Muscle check for all throws and a +2 for a called shot to either legs or head. Minor Grab, +1 to your muscle and grip rolls when grabbing. Major Grab, +2 to the above rolls, plus you can move at Movement/2 ceiling when grabbing someone Minor Thrust, -1 to your offensive combat check. WithIn cannot lower damage below +1 of its lowest floor. Major Thrust, -2 to your offensive combat check. WithIn cannot lower the damage below +2 of its lowest floor. Minor Tactics, You gain the Feint skill. Major Tactics, You get a +5 bonus when Feinting with a weapon you have specialized in. Minor Block, +6 when blocking sneak attacks. Major Block, all transmutations have force/2 floor when you block successfully. Fire, Water and Earth transmutations get IP/2 floor. Minor LockPicking, if a tool gives a lockpicking bonus, you get another +1 bonus. Major Lockpicking, like the above, you get a +2 bonus and a successful lockpicking roll at DP (0) will give you another +2 bonus. Minor Sneak, When you sneak with only one enemy nearby, you get a +2 bonus. Major Sneak, like the above but with a +3 bonus Minor Dodge, Declare Tactical Dodge in the Timing Stage. You get a +3 for all dodges but all other combat skills get a -3 penalty Major Dodge, up to 2 extra dodges per round do not incur Action Penalties. Minor Disarm, if you didn't declare other offensive combat skills, you get a +3 for disarming opponents. Major Disarm, with no weapon or dagger in hand, you get a +2 disarm bonus for disarming opponents Minor Strike, Declare tactical strike in the Timing stage. You get a +2 for all strikes (even missile strikes) but all other combat skills get a -3 penalty. Major Strike, up to 1 extra strike(missile or not) does not incur an Action Penalty. Minor Linguist, choose one foreign language. It becomes a skill at Intellect+5. Major Linguist, choose three foreign languages. They become skills at Intellect+3 (or if already known, get a +6 bonus instead) Minor Shot, halve the penalties for mid and long range (by /2 ceiling). Major shot, no penalties for any range. +2 for short range attacks. Minor Healer, +2 to all Medical Lore and permanent healing checks. +1 IP for using equipment with Medical Lore. Major Healer, +1 to Medical Lore and permanent healing checks. +2 Ip for both when successful. Minor Reflexes, +1 to your Timing rolls. Major Reflexes, +1 to your Timing rolls. +1 to your Alertness rolls. +1 to rolls used to avoid traps. +2 when dodging missile weapons Minor Focus(many times, different skill), +2 to rolls of a specific attribute skill. Major Focus, +1 to rolls of that skill, +1 to rolls of a composite skill involving the former skills' attribute. (this cannot apply to the same composite skill multiple times) Minor Dual-Wielding, +1 to all Strikes when using two weapons. Major Dual-Wielding, +1 to all Strikes when using two weapons. You can take up to (Vigour) points from one strike of one hand, and give it as a bonus to the strike of the other.